


Making The Magic Happen

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, The boys are in Cabeswater, minor fluff, pynch - Freeform, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Ronan spend a lot of alone time in Cabeswater, creating a kind of magic they're not willing to share with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making The Magic Happen

**Author's Note:**

> All right, so there is more than likely a _lot_ of fics where Cabeswater is the main setting, I get that. However, after seeing [this picture](http://staticstarling.tumblr.com/post/123247717643/what-happens-when-you-finish-the-released-raven), I just _had_ to write this out.
> 
> In fact, I'm rather proud of how this turned out, so I hope it's as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write it. I tried to throw some fluff into this, but as I was writing, I decided to do something even better. So, you are all getting **DOUBLE THE SMUT**. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction.**

As the surges of energy flowed through his body, Adam closed his eyes to listen, finding himself drifting out of consciousness. There was a soft hum buzzing in his right ear, and some soft whispers he had to focus on so he could hear them clearly. There were _so many_ whispering voices, but Adam could make out one word that stood out the most, _redire_. Cabeswater wanted him to come back to the forest, it needed him.

By now, Adam had gotten in touch with the kinds of magic he could do. He could bring up a wall of protection so he wouldn’t get hurt, he could speak to a forest and tell it to do things for him.

However, the greatest magic of all was not something he asked for from Cabeswater. It was something Cabeswater could not give him, so Adam had earned it on his own. He had used some of his own magic, and earned the love of Ronan Lynch.

The first time they had gone back to Cabeswater together, alone, the forest was reluctant to let them leave. When Adam asked why they were being kept there, Ronan had translated the response. Cabeswater wanted the Greywaren and the Magician to have time to themselves.

Adam couldn’t believe it when Ronan had said that, he was sure Ronan was making it up. “Why the hell would I make that up? Cabeswater _really_ said it wants us to stay here longer,” Ronan had said.

It was always something strange, whenever Adam entered that forest. For one, it was always when he was asleep. Thanks to his sacrifice, Cabeswater welcomed him into their midst any time he wanted.

Unfortunately, Adam soon discovered that the only time he could _really_ return to that forest was at night, after everything was said and done. It started out where Adam would go to the forest alone, to unwind and relax.

When the day came that Adam cast his spell, had said the magic words that brought Ronan into his life on a more frequent, intimate basis, he found himself wishing for Ronan to join him in Cabeswater.

Since the forest was a great listener, Adam had un-intentionally dragged Ronan into Cabeswater one night. All he had to do was think about how much he missed Ronan, how much he wanted to see him, and then Ronan was there, summoned by Cabeswater.

This became a regular thing for the two of them, meeting up like this in the forest. They used the time to just _be_ with each other, it was the time when they could share secrets they couldn’t tell each other when they were awake.

“I wonder if we’re really here right now, or if this is all just a dream. Am I still sleeping in my bed? Are you just an image created from my mind, or are you really Ronan?” Adam had inquired one night.

Ronan had just smirked at him, and then reached out to touch Adam’s cheek. Adam could feel the warmth of his hand, the sensation of his fingers against his skin. “Hate to say it, but we’re both asleep right now. You’ll wake up in your bed eventually, but that doesn’t mean this isn’t real,” Ronan had replied.

“If this is a dream, then why can I feel you touching me right now?” Adam asked then, as he reached up to place his hand over Ronan’s. He could feel the skin under his fingertips, the solid bones of Ronan’s hand beneath his skin. “That’s the magic of this place. Everything we do here affects our bodies, as if we’re actually here. I mean, we _are_ actually here, but it’s all complicated bullshit and I’m getting a headache trying to explain it,” Ronan responded.

Every night since then, Adam returned to Cabeswater when he slept. Every night since then, Ronan was waiting for him. Adam would retreat into Ronan’s arms, and they’d hold each other. Cabeswater would surround them with a veil of leaves, giving them their privacy.

Things they didn’t say to each other during the day, they said while they were in the forest. Sometimes, they didn’t even _have_ to speak, they would just hold each other, and kiss until they couldn’t breathe anymore. Adam would savor each kiss, so that when he woke up, he would still be able to feel how soft Ronan’s lips had been.

Sometimes, they wouldn’t leave Cabeswater until they absolutely _had_ to wake up. Cabeswater would create places for them to sleep, and Adam could feel their presence fade into the background while the two of them just enjoyed each other’s company.

During their first few overnight stays, they would spend time just lying next to each other, staring into each other’s eyes until one of them just _had_ to kiss the other. It was usually Ronan that gave into that urge, while Adam was more the type that just wanted to feel Ronan wrapped up in his arms, but the kissing was always a nice bonus.

They were careful with each other for a while, even though they both wanted _so much_ more. Adam could see it in the way Ronan would look at him, the way his blue eyes held a message, a question, and a statement that was too taboo to mention.

Adam knew, because Adam wanted to say the same thing. He wanted to tell Ronan that he wanted what Ronan was silently offering him. He wanted to make the most of their time together, and he was curious if Cabeswater would let them give in to their deepest desires.

It was Adam that finally brought the subject up one night, his curiosity too much to hold inside any longer. “Do you think….if we wanted to…do more, Cabeswater would let us?” Adam asked.

The way Ronan looked at him then, the way his gaze softened at hearing these words, was enough for Adam to know Ronan was thinking the same thing. Adam hesitated, and then leaned forward, so that their lips were almost touching. “Do you want to try it?” he whispered.

While they were too anxious to try anything while they were awake, for fear they’d be caught in the act, even if they weren’t doing anything embarrassing at that moment, there were no limits in Cabeswater.

The way Ronan’s fingers felt on his skin, as they lie there in that magical forest, atop a bed of leaves and vines, exploring each other in the way they _really_ wanted to, sent waves of energy of a different kind through Adam’s body.

He didn’t realize how much he had longed to be touched like this, but once Ronan’s fingers slid under his shirt, tracing over the lines of his stomach, up to his chest, Adam’s body craved attention.

Every touch was the fuel that lit the fire within Adam’s heart, every passionate kiss he shared with Ronan from that point on only made the fire burn brighter. He never wanted to wake up, he never wanted to lose the feeling of Ronan’s hands exploring his skin, and every kiss to the nape of his neck.

It wasn’t long before they were losing clothing, before Adam was leaning over Ronan, returning every kiss, and adding more to Ronan’s neck, down to his chest. He would tease Ronan’s nipples with his tongue, which always earned him a firm squeeze of his ass courtesy of Ronan.

When the clothing was finally removed, when they were left bare and exposed to each other, and to Cabeswater, they were too _wanting_ to stop. They spent many nights lying naked next to each other, stroking the arousal out of each other’s deprived erections, breathing heavily against each other’s lips when their lips weren’t already attached to each other.

It was a game, it was a way for them to see who would give in first, to see how far they were both willing to go. It was Adam that caved first, only because he wanted to see if he’d be able to _feel_ everything.

Adam lost himself in Ronan’s body, with all its lines and curves begging for Adam’s attention. He lost himself within every groan Ronan made while Adam’s mouth was wrapped around his dick, every bob of his head absorbing the taste of Ronan into his memories. Adam wondered if Ronan could feel it, could feel how welcoming his mouth was as it continuously accepted Ronan’s dick into it.

He didn’t have to wonder very long, because the next time they had met up for their nightly adventures, Ronan had taken the initiative. Ronan had pinned him down onto the bed of leaves and moss, had awoken every inch of Adam’s skin with just simple touches.

Ronan was a man on a mission, and that mission was to make sure Adam writhed beneath him. The moment Adam felt Ronan take his dick into his mouth, Adam was sure he had alarmed Cabeswater with how loud he had moaned, how he threw his head back and arched up from the way Ronan’s mouth felt on him.

“ _Ronan….Ronan…..Ronan…_ ” Adam found himself mumbling aloud, too overwhelmed with pleasure to say anything more. He wanted to touch Ronan _so badly_ , but Ronan was determined to reduce him to a hazy mess of a man.

Every time Ronan would pull back, he would begin sucking harder on Adam’s dick. Every time his head dipped down, Ronan would moan softly against Adam. With each moan Adam released from his lips, Ronan went faster, until Adam was spent, was left too weak to do anything else.

Then came the night when they were both too wound up, where there just wasn’t enough their hands or their mouths could do. Adam and Ronan needed to be fulfilled completely, and since Ronan had learned a fast and easy way to make Adam utterly submissive, Ronan had taken him first.

When Ronan had slid inside of him, it had hurt Adam just a bit. Adam was still too tense, and it was making things difficult. Once Ronan got him to relax, Adam was sent on a descent into ecstasy.

Adam could no longer tell if he was still within his own body, even as Ronan lifted his hips up in order to thrust into him more easily. Even as Adam stared into Ronan’s eyes, watching as his lips curled while he groaned, as his lust and need clouded his eyes while he continuously thrust into Adam’s body.

It didn’t seem real, but it was. The pleasure was _real_ , Adam’s body was actually feeling every pleasurable sensation Ronan was giving him as he was fucked hard. It wasn’t until Ronan’s lips were on his again, that Adam realized he was still within his own body.

They groaned against each other’s lips, and whispered loving words to each other with each thrust of Ronan’s hips, until they were driven off the edge of euphoria, and reached their climax. Adam’s world would spin very slowly as he regained consciousness, and would wake up in his bed again, feeling every bit of the exhaustion from the activities that had just been performed.

So, when Cabeswater called out to him again, Adam knew it was really Ronan that was calling out for him, using Cabeswater as the messenger. When Adam opened his eyes again, he was back in the forest, covered in leaves and vines, and nothing else.

He could see the outline of Ronan’s back not too far in front of him, waiting. As he approached him, Adam could see the tattoo more clearly, and also saw that Ronan was also not wearing any clothing.

Adam let the vines and leaves fall from his body as he reached out, and teasingly traced along Ronan’s tattoo, reveling in how Ronan shuddered, before standing up and turning to face Adam.

Adam immediately pulled Ronan close to him, and captured his lips in a deep kiss. They no longer had to say anything, because they came to Cabeswater during the night for one purpose.

Ronan returned every kiss with a hungrier one, and Adam tightened his hold around Ronan’s waist, un-intentionally summoning vines that grew and wrapped around their bodies, pressing them together. With each shift of their bodies, their growing erections rubbed against each other, creating friction that led to their dicks throbbing after a few minutes.

As the vines separated from them both, Adam guided Ronan backwards, until Ronan was pinned against a wall. The vines grew up and around Ronan’s wrists as Adam held his arms over his head, breaking away from their kissing to trace his tongue along Ronan’s neck, making Ronan tilt his head.

Soon, Adam sent the vines away, and with his newly acquired freedom, Ronan began to fight back. His lips attached themselves to Adam’s neck, and he gently bit into the flesh, sucking the pain away gently. Adam could only part his lips and emit heavy breaths, as Ronan moved from the side of his neck, to the front, and then began to lower himself to his knees.

Opening his eyes, Adam watched as Ronan wrapped his lips around his dick, and Adam had to steady himself by placing his hands against the wall. He watched as Ronan’s mouth took him in, and then pulled back.

It was such a turn-on, watching Ronan suck him off. Ronan was so _good_ at it, that it just made the thrill more exciting. Even better still, Ronan suddenly looked up, and their eyes met. Ronan just started sucking harder, and as he watched Adam stare at him, he suddenly pulled back completely, and started licking along the side of the shaft, and _fuck_ , was that just incredible to watch.

Adam couldn’t take it any longer, not when Ronan was being so sexy by continuing to stare at him as intently as he was, while his tongue played with Adam’s dick. “ _Get up, you amazing, wonderful, sexy fucking being,_ ” he murmured, making Ronan grin.

As Ronan stood up, Adam slowly turned him around. He pressed against Ronan, his dick rubbing against the crack of Ronan’s ass as his arms held onto his waist. Ronan just placed his hands against the wall, and let Adam take over.

Reaching out towards a nearby plant that secreted a solution that had the consistency of lubrication, Adam gathered up some of the solution in his hand, and rubbed it over his dick, just to be safe and save Ronan the discomfort when he woke up.

Adam then began sliding into Ronan then, and Ronan dropped his head a bit and parted his lips as he let out a few shaky breaths while Adam began to penetrate his ass. Adam’s grip on Ronan’s waist got slightly tighter, because _dear God_ , did Ronan feel so good when his muscles tightened around Adam’s dick.

Wasting no time, Adam began to thrust into Ronan, making Ronan tilt his head up again as he groaned. Adam’s thrusts weren’t gentle, but they weren’t too rough either. It was then that Adam found himself drifting out of his body again, drawing in more and more of Ronan as he thrust into him continuously.

After a few minutes, Ronan began to rock his hips against Adam’s. Adam loved when Ronan did that, because it meant Ronan was also losing himself. It also added to the constant surges of pleasure coursing through Adam’s body as he thrust into Ronan.

Suddenly, Ronan cried out when Adam thrust against a particular spot, and a shiver went down Adam’s back from the sound. He wanted to hear that sound again, so his thrusts got faster, rougher.

All of this pleasure was overwhelming Adam, and he found himself stroking Ronan’s dick as he thrust into him, hoping to make Ronan feel just as much pleasure as he was feeling. “ _Oh, fuck, Adam_. _Fuck yes, that’s it. More, more…_ ,” Ronan moaned out.

Adam began stroking Ronan faster, as he felt his orgasm building in his lower stomach. “ _I’m going to fucking cum, it feels so…damn….good…_ ,” Ronan started blurting out as the pleasure started overwhelming him.

“ _Me too…..shit, you sound so fucking sexy when you’re being fucked_ ,” Adam blurted out in response, and he began thrusting more intently, until they were both frantically moaning. Finally, Adam gave one final thrust, and Ronan tightened around his dick as he came, covering Adam’s hand with his cum, as he tilted his head back to ride out his orgasm.

Adam, in turn, came harshly within Ronan, his legs twitching a bit as they grew weaker from the force of his orgasm. As their euphoria began to die down, they began to slide down as their legs started to give out.

Cabeswater must have sensed this, for there were vines that suddenly wrapped around Ronan and Adam, catching them as they started to fall, protecting them. A bed of leaves formed behind them, and the both of them were gently lowered onto it, before the vines vanished again.

As they lie there, breathing heavily, completely spent from all the energy they put into each other, Adam reached out and took Ronan’s hand. Ronan clasped his hand around Adam’s, and held it.

Once they regained control of their breathing, they turned their heads to look at each other. They just stared for a brief moment, before Ronan’s lips curled up in a grin. “So, same time tomorrow night?” he asked, playfully. Adam laughed, and nodded, before glancing away from Ronan. “I’ll see you on the other side,” he replied, and then he felt himself floating away as he started regaining consciousness.

Adam opened his eyes with a soft gasp, as he found himself back in his bed at his apartment. He was covered in sweat, and he reached up to wipe some of it off his forehead, as he sighed heavily.

As he stared up at the ceiling, he smiled to himself. Since making all of those visits to Cabeswater with Ronan, Adam became a true believer in magic. There was magic in the way the two of them existed, and there was magic in the way the two of them shared those special, highly intimate moments that left them both wanting to return so they could create even more magic together.

Adam turned on his side again, and closed his eyes once more. As he drifted back into a peaceful slumber, he dreamed of his favorite magician that was always waiting for him within that magical forest.


End file.
